


Stillness

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco makes his annual pilgrimage to the forest where Harry died.





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007828585/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco stood in the middle the clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. Nothing moved, not a breath of air stirred the leaves, no birds took to the skies, the centaurs and unicorns avoided the place. Nothing. The utter stillness, as always, made Draco shiver as a bone-deep cold seeped through his thick dark green winter coat until he felt he’d never be warm again.

Staring at the patch of ground in front of him, Draco could hear Voldemort’s delighted cackle proclaiming Harry’s death. It replayed in his head over and over again.

" _Harry Potter is dead!_ "

" _Harry Potter is dead!_ "

" _Harry Potter is dead!_ "

" _Harry Potter is dead!_ "

It had become some morbid ritual to return here every year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the day he lost the boy he’d never had the bravery to admit how he felt. Blinking back tears that he refused to let fall, he tossed down the two black roses he was carrying.

“I love you Harry” he whispered as a warm hand slipped into his, squeezing it tight.

“I know Draco; I love you too. Let’s go home.” Draco turned to see Harry smiling at him, his black hair its usual mess, his green eyes full of love. “I’m here I’m alive, he can’t hurt us again.”

Hand in hand they walked out of the Forbidden Forest, where once their love may never have had a chance to flourish, now it blossomed every day.


End file.
